


Maybe Baby

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Hangë, Chaos, F/M, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: One of Hange's experiments goes a little wrong.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Okay, how about one where Hange has an accident with one of her experiments that accidentally turns her into a baby/toddler and Levi has to take care of her 🙃

Levi stood, Erwin and Mike standing either side of him like sentinel towers, all three looking down at the problem at hand.

‘What happened?’

‘How the hell should I know?!’

‘Are we sure it’s her?’

‘Who else could it be?’

‘But how?’

‘Fuck knows.’

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he struggled to get his head around it all. How the hell this could happen was beyond him. He couldn’t even put it into words it was so insane. If he hadn’t sort of witnessed it first hand he wouldn’t believe it. Hell if Erwin had carted him off to the asylum right there and then he wouldn’t blame him.

‘Is it… permanent?’ Erwin all but whispered.

Levi’s eye shot up at him in a glare.

‘Don’t even think that. It can’t be. There has to be a way to fix it, reverse it or some shit.’ Levi snapped. The thought of the alternative sending a wave of nausea through him.

‘We- we can sort this out.’ He stuttered. ‘There’s gotta be something in that book.’ Levi said making a grab for the old tome lying on the desk. It was heavy, the pages old and dog-earred.

‘Yeah! Like an antidote or something!’ Mike said sounding forcefully optimistic.

Levi began looking through the pages. He didn’t even know what had caused it, let alone know where to start looking for a fix. He kept flipping through the pages of crudely drawn diagrams and scrawled words. None of it making much sense or even hinting at what had been used to make it all happen in the first place.

‘Wait, was what that.’ Erwin said grabbing the book from where he was stood looking over Levi’s shoulder. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the page he’d stopped Levi on.

‘Well?’ Levi asked impatiently.

‘It says something about aging. This might be what she used, or something similar. It’s a bit hard to decipher. This is a very old language, and I’m not exactly fluent.’

‘So basically you don’t know what it says.’ Levi said.

‘No! I mean, I don’t exactly, but I could probably work it out with a dictionary. I think there’s one in the Commander’s office.’

‘Shit the Commander. He can’t find out about this!’ Levi said, the others agreeing instantly. They’d definitely be carted off as lunatics if they told anyone else about this. ‘It stays between us.’

Three sets of eyes fell back to the table.

‘Yeah between us.’ Erwin agreed. ‘We need to keep the Commander away from this while we work out how to change her back.’

‘He was at a meeting with the military police chief this morning, but he’ll be back anytime now.’ Mike informed them.

‘You need to keep him busy and away from here at all costs.’ Erwin instructed. Mike nodded, already heading towards the door. ‘I’ll get that dictionary from his office before he gets back as well.’

‘Wait! What am I supposed to do with her?!’ Levi exclaimed, panic shooting through him.

‘Just look after her.’

‘Why can’t Mike do it?’

‘Cos it’ll look suspicious for you to be hanging around the Commander, you’re just a new recruit, why would you be bothering him. That and you hate the guy’s guts.’ Erwin said. ‘It makes sense that Mike could need to talk to him, he’s got an excursion beyond the wall coming up in a few days.’

‘And Erwin’s the only one with the knowledge of that old language.’ Mike said pre-empting Levi’s next argument.

‘How the fuck am I supposed to look after her.’ Levi mumbled completely out of his depth, eyes darting back to the table.

‘You’ll be alright, plus you’re her favourite anyway. She’ll like you better.’ Mike added with a grin.

Levi glared at him again.

‘Fine. Just hurry the fuck up.’

*****

Out of his depth was an understatement.

Levi stared down at Hange, she was sat propped up against the pillows on his bed. Fingers playing idly with her own fingers, messy hair falling into her eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure of what else to do. It had only been ten minutes since he’d brought her from her lab into his room. Feeling it would be the safer place to hide her. A small hand touching his leg made him jump slightly eliciting a giggle from Hange.

‘Uh hey, what are you doing?’ Levi said as he sat frozen as Hange scrambled up onto his legs.

Hange reached up for him from where she was now perched on his lap. Chubby little fingers grabbing at his face.

Levi circled his arms around her so she couldn’t fall. The last thing they needed was her hurting herself.

The whole thing was really starting to make his head hurt. Part of him kept thinking he was gonna wake up and everything would be normal. Normal and Hange would be a fucking baby sat on his lap.

Hange giggled again and Levi’s gaze fell back down onto her. She was looking up at him with a grin and big doe eyes. There was no denying it was her. The child in front of him was exactly the same just in miniature. The same eyes, the same nose, and the same inquisitive nature if the way she was prodding and poking at him was anything to go by.

He thought back to when he’d found her in the lab. He’d only been gone for five minutes tops. Before he’d left the lab Hange had been working on a potion of sorts, she’d found it in that book Erwin had took off with. She had been talking his ear off about the damn thing before he’d slipped out to use the restroom. When he’d returned there was a smashed beaker, the contents on the floor and a baby sat in the middle of the pool. I remembered her mentioning something about a potion to make someone look younger in her ramblings. He hadn’t actually thought it would de-age someone. Turn them into a version of their infant self. It was crazy. Absolutely bat-shit, and yet here she was living proof that it had happened. He looked down at her again. She was playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. The whole thing was just so weird, he couldn’t help thinking that it would only happen to her. Hange Zoe was the only person in this world that could manage to turn herself into a baby.

His mind drifted back to the present, trying to focus on the job at hand. It was pointless thinking about how it was even possible. Truthfully Levi honestly wasn’t sure what he was going to do if Hange started making a fuss. She seemed quite content on his lap for the moment, but what would happen if she became unhappy with that set up he really didn’t know. It’s wasn’t like he had any food for her. He had a cup with some water in but that was all. Their barracks weren’t exactly made for hosting infants. And it wasn’t like he just go find something appropriate. The whole point was to keep her hidden away until Erwin came up with a way to reverse the whole thing.

Levi found out what would happen sooner than he would have liked. The first hour went by without much fuss. Hange not even minding when Levi put her back against the pillows, quite happy just to babble nonsense at him and play with the small cushion he had given her. He never expected that to keep her attention for that long really, but when she finally became bored with it the crying started.

Levi tried shushing her, picking her up and walking around with her the way he’d seen mothers doing, he tried sitting her on the floor and distracting her. Nothing worked.

‘Come on Hange, shush. It’s okay.’ Levi said as he rocked her in his arms after a failed attempt at getting her to drink some water. Hange was gripping his shirt tightly in her tiny fists sobbing into his neck. It had been almost an hour now, almost two since Erwin and Mike had left him. He didn’t know what to do, she just kept crying. He’d even found a cracker in his pack from their last excursion and tried her with that. She’d nibbled a little before breaking into sobs again.

‘Shush baby it’s okay. Erwin is gonna get you turned back then everything will be okay.’ He told her, trying to calm her down but Hange just buried her face further into his neck.

Levi sank onto the bed, resting his back up against the headboard, Hange snug in his arms. His collar was soaked with her tears, what was he going to do?

Panic jolted through him, what if she needed the bathroom? What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t exactly just hold her over the toilet bowl and pray she went, could he?

‘Shushh.’ He murmured again, rubbing her back gently. He tried to remember what he’d seen other parents to do console their children but nothing was coming to mind.

There was one last thing he could try. He could just about remember the tune, and as Levi began to hum softly he was filled with a nostalgic warmth. Memories of his own mother singing to him in their grubby home back in the Underground. She would always sing to him when he was sick, but unlike his mother Levi couldn’t hold a tune to save his life. He remembered how the old songs went though and hummed them as best he could. Slowly Hange’s sobs turned to quiet sniffles. She still had her face buried in his neck but her tiny body was no longer shaking due to her tears. She settled contently in Levi’s arms as he hummed the old songs his mother used to soothe him when he was young.

*****

Levi wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it had to have been quite a while if his numb arm was anything to go by. He didn’t dare move though. Hange had finally drifted off to sleep as he hummed her lullabies.

The door creaked open moments later causing her to stir.

‘Sshhh!’ Levi snapped as Mike bustled into the room.

“What?’

‘If you wake her I’m gonna rip your throat out with my bare hands.’ Levi threatened.

‘Woah! Calm down. Okay okay!’ Mike said lowering his voice to a whisper.

‘What is it? Where’s the Commander?’ Levi asked.

‘Dinner. He’ll be there for a while. That’s not why I’m here though, Erwin thinks he’s found something. We need to get her back to the lab.’

Levi was on his feet as quickly as he could without jostling Hange too much. She wriggled slightly in his arms but thankfully didn’t wake up. The last thing they needed was her crying again as they made their way down to her lab.

Mike clicked the door to the lab closed and Levi let out a sigh of relief. They’d managed to avoid everyone in the corridors, but only just. There had been a very close call with Oruo outside the door but Mike had thankfully distracted him long enough for Levi to slip inside unnoticed.

‘You have something?’ Levi asked walking over to where Erwin was measuring out some green liquid.

‘I think so.’

‘You think so?’

‘Look it’s not exactly my line of expertise but this is the only thing I could find that looked like it was a counter-agent to whatever Hange made.’ Erwin told him clearly noting Levi’s lack of confidence.

‘What am I supposed to do?’ He asked.

‘Nothing just yet. I need to combine these and a few other things, then we need to wait 15 minutes before taking it off the heat to cool.’

Turns out the waiting was the hardest part.

Hange had woken up again but didn’t seem to fussed now that she was back in her lab. Levi had found a little wooden horse for her to play with, god knows where Hange had gotten it from or why it was in the lab but he was just happy to have something to distract her with.

‘Is it time yet?’ Mike asked. He’d been pacing the lab for the past 5 minutes.

‘Another 5 minutes. We need it to be cool enough for her to drink. Unless you wanna burn her throat while we’re at it.’ Erwin said.

He looked tense. They all did. That lingering fear that it wouldn’t work hanging heavy over the room.

Time seemed to move at a glacial pace and at lightspeed all at once.

‘It’s time.’ Erwin said, voice sounding off.

It was time. If it didn’t work…

Levi looked down at Hange, she was still playing with the little wooden horse. What would happen to her if they couldn’t turn her back? If it didn’t work. Would she stay like that forever?

‘Levi?’

He swallowed hard and turned to Erwin, he was holding a small beaker of greenish liquid. Levi took it in a shaking hand. Erwin and Mike came to stand at his sides once again.

‘Hange? Come on, time for a drink.’ He said. Hange looked up at him with those big doe eyes before they shfited to the beaker. Her little nose wrinkled in distaste as he held it up to her lips, the smell obviously not great.

‘Just one sip then you can play again.’ Levi told her, his voice soft. She looked up at him, there was something in those eyes that knew. He was sure of it.

Hange parted her lips and he put the beaker to it and trickled a little of the liquid in. She swallowed, nose wrinkling again and a frown appearing on her lips at the taste.

‘More?’ Mike asked when nothing happened.

‘I don’t- I don’t know.’ Erwin said, worrying crossing his face as the seconds trickled by and nothing happened.

‘You sure she was supposed to drink it?’ Levi asked.

‘I think so- I’ll check again.’ Erwin said dashing back over to the desk where he’d left the book. A small thud had Levi’s attention back on Hange just as she started to cry again.

‘Oh no, no please don’t cry again.’ Levi said scooping her back into his arms.

‘Fuck. Why isn’t it working.’ Mike said grabbing the wooden horse from the floor where Hange had dropped it. Levi was walking around the lab again, rocking her, trying to get her to stop crying agian.

It hadn’t worked.

They were fucked. Completely fucked.

‘Argh!’

It all happened in a split second. One moment Levi was pacing the lab with Hange in his arms, the next he was lying on the floor, a considerably large Hange sprawled on top of him.

‘Hange!’ Erwin yelled rushing over.

Hange was looking down at Levi, her cheeks flushed red.

‘Um hi.’ She said a little awkwardly.

‘Hi.’ He replied.

‘Hange your clothes?’ Erwin said behind them, coughing to hide his embarrassment. It was only then that both Levi and Hange realised she’d only been wearing a very small shirt and make-shift diaper before she changed back. Now a fully grown adult Hange lay on top of him wearing what remained of those.

‘Shit.’ She cried scrambling up and grabbing the clothes from Erwin before dashing into the office at the back of her lab.

Levi sat up, knowing full well his face was bright red. He was thankful when neither Erwin nor Mike commented. He clambered to his feet and a few minutes later Hange reappeared, fully clothed again.

‘What the hell happened?’ She asked searching for her glasses amongst the clutter on her desk.

‘We were hoping you could tgell us that.’ Levi said spotting the glasses and handing them to her.

‘I have no clue, one minute I was making that youth potion, the next I’m on the floor.’ Hange said.

‘You don’t remember anything?’

‘Not really? Did the fumes knock me out or something? Feels like I was I was having some crazy dream where I was small? Levi was there. I kept trying to tell him stuff but he wasn’t listening to me.’

‘That’s, not exactly what happened but not far from the truth either.’

*****

‘I can’t believe you were gonna hold me over a toilet bowl.’ Hange said laughing as she shoved another piece of bread in her mouth.

They had just made it down for dinner after explaining what had happened. Surprisingly Hange had took it in her stride, not questioning it for a second. It made Levi wonder what other crazy things she’d done in her lab that they just didn’t know about.

‘What else was I supposed to do?!’ He retorted.

Hange just laughed again.

‘You’re useless Ackerman.’ She said but there was no malice in her words.

‘I’d love to see you do better.’

‘What are you talking about?! I’m great with kids. They love me!’

Levi raised his eyebrows at her, doubtful.

‘Pfft, whatever.’

*****

It was many months later when Levi was reminded of the crazy events of that day. They were riding through the town towards the outer gates when he heard a familiar tune. His head snapped to the side where Hange was riding alongside him. Her eyes focussed ahead as she hummed that all too familiar song.

‘How do you know that tune?’ He asked cautiously.

‘Hmm? I dunno, just keeps getting stuck in my head. Nice isn’t it.’ She replied..

“Uh yeah I guess.’

Hange smiled at him brightly.

The sounds of the crowd around them drowning out their conversation a little.

‘Damn what a racket.’ Levi grumbled.

‘I wonder if you’d still get as much praise if they realised what a neat freak you are.’ Hange teased. Levi rolled his eyes at her.

As they stopped to wait for the gates to rise Hange’s excitement at way lay ahead of them surface.

‘I wonder what kind of Titan I’ll meet today.’ She said gleefully. ‘If only I was lucky enough to run into an Abnormal!’

‘There’s already one nearby.’ Levi huffed.

‘Huh where?’ Hange said looking around. Levi smirked before grabbing her hair and turning her back to face him.

‘Right here.’ He said looking directly at her.

‘Oh fuck off Shorty.’ Hange said laughing as the Commander called for their attention.

Levi grinned as they urged their horses into a run, heading out beyond the gates once more. Hange’s laughter following him. He’d have that tune stuck in the back of his mind the rest of the excursion. It would be the one thing that kept him grounded when everything turned to shit.


End file.
